Angels Among Demons
by Takeno no Hikari
Summary: AU from start of series. Discontinued. In the process of being rewritten along with Massacre.


A/N: I've watched/read all of this including EoE and the other movies (names beyond me right now. This is an AU starting from the beginning of NG:E. This may seem like your usual one (changing Shinji to be less…spineless) but I haven't read one like what I plan to do with this. Anyone who reads ITITY, don't worry hopefully I will be able to split my time evenly between this and it. Shinji PoV by the way, I like writing in 1st person more.

I hope this version is better.

_Italics-thoughts_

**Eva thought speech**

"talking"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Demonic Angel, Angelic Demon

_Where the hell is she? _I wondered to myself annoyed, around me there where great buildings in this city of Tokyo 3. _Father, it's been nearly ten years what could you need me for now?_ My eyes widened and I jumped out of the way of a car that came careening down the street toward me.

"Ikari Shinji?" a woman with long blue-black hair asked me from inside the car. I nodded and responded getting in.

"Captain Katsuragi Misato I take it," she nodded and began driving wildly and I noticed a large form, easily fifty feet tall, with tar like skin and what appeared to be bone protruding from several places, its face looked like something similar to the masks that doctors during the Middle Ages wore over their heads during The Plague.

"What is that thing anyway?" I asked the captain sitting next to me.

"That is what NERV was made to fight against."  
"NERV, the organization my father works for. I take you are to bring me there?"

It wasn't really a question, we both knew it but she answered anyway, "Yes, although I don't know why the commander was so rushed about getting you there.." she trailed off.

"You don't like him then?" I half asked her noticing the loathing in her voice when she mentioned him.

"No I can't say I do, but he is my superior so like it or not I do have to follow any orders he gives. I heard you didn't care for him much either though," Misato gave me a sympathetic smile.

Suddenly everything that was attacking the giant began to retreat, foot soldiers scattered and the VTOLs turned and retreated full speed, "Oh no.." the captain muttered, "get down they're going to use an N2 mine!" She cried pushing me down toward the floor just as an explosion was heard and a flash of light penetrated through the chaos only to create more as the car went tumbling over on top of itself.

"Ugh," I grunted, "That was unexpected," I muttered looking out of the window, now toward the beast, and waited for the radiation to spread a little allowing the creature to be seen, or not seen if it was gone.

What I saw startled me, there was the grotesque thing, looking even more grotesque now, standing and having next to no wounds on it and any that were, were already healing. "What…what is that thing?" I asked no one in particular, truly surprised for the second time in my life.

"Help me push this thing back on its wheels would ya Shinji?" Misato asked from beside, not hearing or ignoring my rhetoric question. I nodded and went toward the proper top end of the car, which was currently sideways, and helped her push it back over.

After managing to push the car back over we got in and Misato tried to start it, failing. I got out and walked to the hood lifting it up, "Looks like your battery is dead Captain," I yelled to the dark haired female who sighed.

"There's a repair parts shop about a kilometer from here, just grab a battery, I'm military and this is an emergency so it should be alright."

I started running in the direction that she pointed so I could grab a battery and we could be on our way.

* * *

"You sure about those batteries being fine Misato, because I really don't feel like spending valuable time in a cell." I said simply to say it because she hadn't really been that confident that NERV would cover for us.

"If it isn't I can always pay for it, don't tell me you're afraid of jail time Shinji." I just shrugged and shook my head, "No but I could be doing something other than jail time with my time."

She began to dial a number into her cell phone after I said that, "Yes I have him, prepare a train for me would you, linear route." With that she stopped the call and put her foot down harder on the gas._ At this rate I'll be dead long before we get there-_ my thoughts were cut off as I was forced to cling to the arm rest for dear life as Misato took a turn nearly going off of the rocky cliff that we were driving on.

"By the way there's a manual in the glove box for you to read," Misato told me before swerving again at one-hundred thirty kilometers per hour. As we approached an entry way to a military base of some sort she slowed down and drove through the doors that opened.

* * *

"Am I dead?" I asked, dazed from Misato's reckless driving.

"Why would you be?" I stared at Misato as if she was insane judging by her response.

I turned back toward the doors of the elevator we were in, "Whoa a real Geo-Front, I never thought I'd see something like this," I said mildly, staring at the pyramid that was on the island at the base of where we were headed, the island looked like any other, long beaches and cliffs as well as trees and a lot of grassland, however there was one thing odd about the island, in the center of it was a dark blue pyramid with the NERV insignia on its sides.

"Not even the least bit excited or surprised are you?" Misato asked me dumbfounded at my lack of expression, to which I shook my head, "No my father always did like being flashy." Misato grinned as I said this, laughing at the secondary meaning to my words(1).

"Ah, I think it's through here!" Misato exclaimed, bringing us through yet another hallway.

"Ah no offence captain, but I think we've already been through here…" I trailed off realizing that we had been wandering for about twenty minutes.

"Who asked you?" Misato pouted. The elevator doors we had been waiting for to open finally did revealing a blonde haired woman in a lab coat.

"Misato what took you so long? We've been waiting for over an hour," the blonde scolded Misato.

"Well Ritsuko there's a funny story behind that-" Misato was cut off by the blonde, Ritsuko, grabbing my hand and dragging me into the elevator as it began it's decent after Misato got in.

We got out of the elevator only to arrive in a pitch black dark chamber, the only thing I could tell about it was that we were standing on a metal platform of some sort. "Where is this anyway?" I asked hesitantly, not sure if I wanted to know.

No one answered me as the lights were turned on and I came face-to-face with a giant purple and black behemoth. "What is that thing?" I asked surprised, _Two times in one day not cool._

"That is an Evangelion, man's last hope against the angels," Ritsuko announced.

"Let me guess you brought me here so I would pilot it against that ugly ass thing out there?" I asked, almost as if stating a fact.

"Yes, you are to pilot it to save mankind," called a cold voice from above the behemoth's head, that had a large horn on it.

"Hello…father," I replied coldly, "Well I guess you're out of luck, because I'm not going to pilot that thing, Evangelion was it, if it's you ordering it."

"Get me Rei, since the third will not pilot we will have to use her."

"Wait a second who is this Rei person, and why does something tell me this is some sort of plot to get me to pilot. Fine alright, I'll pilot but only to save me some time, no guarantees that I'll help against the next one," with that said I leaped up to the EVA's arm and jumped again to the command box window and punched twice, the first shattering the glass the second landing a hit on my father's face. "Consider that a percent of what you owe me paid back Gendo."

"Shinji catch!" Misato threw two white clip-like-things up to me, which I held awkwardly, wondering what I was supposed to do with them, "Just put them in your hair it'll help you sync with Unit-01." I nodded my head and put them in my hair.

Once that had been done a great white cylinder came out of the creature's neck and I assumed I was supposed to get in as it opened. I got in and felt something…pain, the Eva felt pain and loss, _You're not a robot at all are you?_** No.** I was momentarily startled that the beast had talked to me, but shrugged it off.

I could almost feel Misato smirking as she cried, "EVA LAUNCH!" after I heard something about a sync ratio of sixty percent.

I was shot up an elevator at high speeds headed straight toward the city.

* * *

I came out of a tunnel of sorts to see the ugly thing from before, ravaging the now night lighted city of Tokyo 3, however most of the buildings had been retracted into the geo-front, the angel, tearing apart the city. Before it noticed me I asked the question, "I don't take it I have any weapons in this thing."

"There is a progressive knife in your shoulder compartment," Ritsuko's calm voice answered.

_Alright then, Let's go!_ The Eva charged forward right before coming in contact with the Angel I pulled out the prog knife from my shoulder and jabbed forward with it, only to have my arm caught and bent backwards and the blade in my hand slowly cut along the arm of the thing I was in.

I winced as my own arm began to bleed and the last thing I felt before everything went dark was power, mountains worth of power.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you like this first chapter and will stay tuned for the next chapter.

Preview (thing): What do you mean my Eva changed, I didn't eat anything I swear! (well that was vague, if anyone can guess what it is I'm talking about something will happen)

1: Don't ask what the second meaning is.


End file.
